Temporary Madness
by cgrocks
Summary: Two childhood friends will discover through missions, battles and ramen just what love is. But will they make the right decisions involving each other? After all, it could become a temporary madness. SasufemNaru


_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto but I do own this fanfiction :)_

* * *

><p>She was sitting on a chair, forcing herself to be still. He had sauntered over, with his signature smirk. Dressed in a tuxedo, she had to admit he was devilishly handsome. Her eyes fell down to her eyes, twisting the white fabric of her dress. She swallowed, nervous.<p>

He kneeled in front of her, using his hand to force her blue eyes to meet his own black eyes. Then he slipped under her skirt, focused on finding that small lace fabric around her thigh.

Her face grew red, probably resembling his favorite snack, tomatoes. He would have like to seen her face, just to tease her endlessly afterwards. Well, it was a shame, he couldn't. She felt his teeth grazed against her thigh.

She twitched.

_Dear Kami, why did I throw him a challenge and make him tie his hands?_

He made up her toned leg slowly until he finally felt the lace. His teeth grabbed on to it. He slowly pulled it down, lazily while putting small kisses along the way. Finally, around her ankle, he slipped it out, still holding the garter between his teeth.

Among the hoots and screams of their fellow peers, friends and family, he looked back at her, triumphant.

He smiled and whispered, "Another challenge completed."

She only smirked and whispered back, "Don't worry, teme, there're plenty more challenges to come."

"Is that a bet?"

"It's a promise."

* * *

><p><em>Ten years ago…..<em>

It was a bright and sunny day in the village of Konoha.

The streets were bustling, the birds were singing and the genins were waiting for the team announcements. Well, except for one.

A small orange blur could be seen as it made it's way through the streets.

At the door of the classroom, two girls were shouting.

"I was here, you Big Forhead!"

"No, Ino-pig, I was here first!"

"No, it was me!"

"No, it was me!"

"I'm going to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"No, it's going to be me!"

Their loud conversation, to the relief of many was interrupted by an orange blur.

Sakura and Ino focused onto the girl dressed in the orange jumpsuit.

"NARUKO!"

She nervously scratched her head.

"Sorry, I was going to be late because my alarm clock didn't go off and I didn't want to be late and I was running really fast and I'm really really really really really sorry."

Naruko quickly ran away from the two menacing figure, looking for an escape from the fiery wraths of the two girls. She jumped onto a nearby table, looking around for any way out of the impending pain. She turned and saw a boy staring right back at her.

_Ahhh… it's Sasuke-teme. If only he wasn't here, Ino and Sakura won't be arguing at the door and I won't have ran into them. It's his fault that I'm in trouble._

Pleased with her logic, Naruko glared at him. All she received was the "Hm."

_Why is he so damn popular? He isn't that cool. He's just a teme!_

Naruko was in the middle of her thoughts that she did not feel Ino and Sakura behind her. A poor student tripped from fear of their anger into Naruko, who despite her superb ninja skills, felt her lips meet his lips.

They stared blankly at each other.

_His lips are soft… WAIT!_

She leaped off, furiously rubbing her lips with her sleeve. She glanced at the bastard who stole her first kiss. He stood nonchalant but with a light flush on his face. Was he blushing? Before Naruko could answer the question, she felt the punch from Sakura.

"Naruko, how could you steal Sasuke-kun's first kiss? It was supposed to be MINE!"

"No, pinky, I was going to be his first kiss!"

Everything seemed to have returned back to normal. Except was Naruko turning red?

Sasuke just hm-ed. But his thoughts were about a blonde haired girl with blue eyes, whose face was slowly looking like tomatoes. But that was fine. After all, he did love tomatoes.

Iruka arrived into the classroom. He cleared his throat but no one paid attention to him. He cleared his throat once more. However, still not the response he was expecting.

"OKAY CLASS, BE QUIET!"

All the students looked up to him.

"Today we will divide the class into three-man teams and each team will be assigned a jounin sensei. You will follow your jounin sensei's instructions as you complete your assigned missions. The team arrangements were made to balance out each team's strength so that not one team will come out as overwhelmingly powerful. So let's begin."

* * *

><p>Hey guys, thanks for reading Temporary Madness.<p>

For the title I got it as a quote from the movie _Captain Corelli's Mandolin._

_"When you fall in love, it is a temporary madness. It erupts like an earthquake, and then it subsides. And when it subsides, you have to make a decision. You have to work out whether your roots are become so entwined together that it is inconceivable that you should ever part."_

I've just recently read a really good fanfic by Aesura called **Kesshite Wasuremasu**. It's really well written and featured Naruto as a girl. Now I was a little surprised but then I realized how well it worked. If Naruto was a female, Sasuke and she would have been the perfect couple.

Perhaps it would have provided Sasuke more incentive not to leave with Orochimaru.

Well I hope you enjoyed it and until the next chapter, ciao!

xoxo cgrocks


End file.
